Stole My Heart
by Clover98
Summary: Kurt just moved to Ohio from California and Sebastian is a bad boy. what happens when they have feelings? Nice!blaine kurtbastian, niff and posable M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**S.A.M here, I have a new kurtbastian idea I have no idea if it is like another but if it is I'm sorry.**

**My sister have nicknames for the glee characters, kurt is the hair, blaine is bowties lol. **

**I got this idea from this fan art it's all credit goes to the artist. (idk who sorry)**

post/23340065040/because-punk-quinn-is-my-favourite-quinn-and-also

**Stole My Heart **

**parings: Kurtbastian, niff, Quick.**

**Blaine and bas are seiners to.**

**Character notes: Quinn was in glee but is a skank, Sebastian is the schools bad boy: best friend of Quinn and kurt is the new kid. And Blaine (I can never make him a bad person) is the best friend who will have a boyfriend, (SCOTT Ailson). **

**All right are to glee and Murphy except Scott he is my character from this story that I made (it on wattpad). **

**Ps, my name is somewhere in this chap, find it.**

ENJOY

It was a typical day for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Wait, no it wasn't he moved here to Lima Ohio, he used to live in Napa, California but his father Burt All Hummel, was online dating this women named carol and he decided to meet her and now they are engaged. It was his first day of school and was very nerve racking.

The first thing he did when he woke-up was head straight to the bathroom. He styled his hair and made sure his face was perfect for the first day of school. He went up stairs to the kitchen and made himself a set of blueberry pan cakes and fresh strawberries. Finn, his soon to be step-brother came down the stairs at the smell, after only the seven weeks I was here, he learned I could cook and we both acted like the real we never had brothers. He was a little homophobic at first but now he is a big sweetheart.

"Hey dude, you ready for school, seiner year!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Finn A) don't call me dude and B) the only person I know is Blaine and thanks only because he was assigned to help me around." I say with a small smile at me new curly haired puppy of a best friend.

"But Kuuuurrrrt , you know me" he said with his biggest pout. I giggle and go back to my pancakes as he wolfed down his 4 pancakes covered with Canadian maple syrup. (Eh)

I went up to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and wash my face off of food. I went back to my room to get dressed. I wore my white skinny jeans, not the tightest but still most call it a 'ball trap', with a pale blue button up polo that hugged all the right places to add I got a satin pale blue scarf and my new ankle white boots.

I walked out to my baby that others call my navigator. I had my black book bag with me as I wait for Finn to get out so I can drive him to school. He ran out saying that he forgot his football uniform. I found out that his girlfriend is named Rachel and we became really close. I found out a lot like that me and her have the same vocal range but I can also go deep.

When I pulled up to McKinley high school I got extremely nervous. Finn convinced me that it was all going to be ok so I got out and looked at my surroundings. I looked at Finn and saw him already making out with Rach. Blaine was on the phone most likely talking to SCOTT Ailson his long distance boyfriend, not many people know about Scott because Scott is of the Mormon faith and Is scared of being hated. I also see four girls the one in the front has chic pink hair and looks oddly familiar and had a guy by her side. They both looked over at us and then I saw it. The girl with pink hair had beautiful skin and deep hazel eyes, if you look hard you can also see a cross necklace under her black shredded top over a neon pink tank and black tutu-esqe skirt with black ripped leggings.

The boy next to her took his breath away, he had short sandy brunet with little freckles and the most vibrant green eyes. He was wearing the cliché bad boy outfit, white tee black leather jacket, black skinny jeans not as tight as mine but still it left little to be guessed. Time for the first day in a hell called McKinley high.

Sebastian pov

I woke up to my annoying alarm. I never want to wake up, all I wanted to do is go to a bar and fuck. Last time I did anything was a week ago and now I have to go to this shithole they call high school. Course I have Q by my side and have Blaine 'eyebrows' Anderson to seduce but it hasn't worked yet.

At the end of last year I was happy that it was no more school and the first thing I did was, oh right move to public school. Q met me at the 'hang out' (1) in the first week of summer and since then we've been there for each other. Now before you think you get it you don't, I'm gay and I don't give a fuck if people don't like it.

I got up and threw on some clothes from my closet and went down stairs. My sister and the twins were already eating breakfast.

"hey Seb" Sienna said smiling at her regular cream cheese toasted bagel. The eight year old can be so adorable at times.

"hey princess" I smiled, I can't help but let my emotions show around her, no one can.

"hi Stephen, hi Sam" I say looking at the twins with a smirk that they returned. The fifteen year olds are quite like me in the way that they can come up with perverted thoughts even at simple words. I swear they are fucking each other but I don't care as long as I don't have to give them the safe talk again. They can be fucking persistent when they want to.

"Hey Seb" they say at the same time. They were eating cheese-wiz and cream cheese on their bagel. I just put some butter and honey to sit down I took a bite and well chewing I looked at my phone.

Niff- two texts and one voice mail.

I know the twins love to hear about the great Niff, my best friends from Dalton Nick and Jeff. Jeff loves sienna and they both have their two year old moments and their adult moments. So I out the voice mail on speaker phone.

"Hey Seb, it the Niff and we wanna say we wish you luck on your public school. And call us back at the end we want to learn about what happens! Love your best friends Niff."

I laugh a little and go on to the texts,

Have an good day and don't replace us – nick

Say hi to my fav little princess- Jeff

I look up to sienna "Jeffie-pop says hi!" I say enthusiastically as her whole face lit up.

I see my mom and dad came back with big fake smiles on their faces. Since I came out three years ago they have been on the edge of me. They think this is one big stage. My older cousin Scott told me he thinks he is bi and has a boyfriend but won't tell me who.

After breakfast I fan up to comb my hair and brush my teeth. I don't care about my hair as much cause when I get on my helmet for my motorcycle. I ride to school and wait for Q. I see her and the so called Skanks come to me soon.

"Hey Seb, this is the skanks." She introduces and walks away on the way to the school I see something that catches my eye.

"Q, who is that?" I ask her shifting my head to the area.

"oh that is Finn and his girlfriend Rachel, he used to be my boyfriend now I have Puck." She said with a little twitch of her lips.

"no the gay face" I ask again.

"oh him I don't know I think he is Finns step-brother or something."

We walk on but I look back to see him again. He has stormy eyes and his pants are sinfully tight with his shirt that leaves little to imagine. I look back once again and see him hugging eyebrows and I don't understand but I feel a little heart break like I L- I did not get that thought! I shook my head and went in the school.

Both povs

This Will Be One Hell Of A Year

**A/N thx 4 reading! **

**Love**

** S.A.M. **


	2. oh no

**A/N hi! Guess whos Birthday it is! Mine!**

**Im updateing all my 9 stories today (dec.28)**

**I'm 14!**

**Is it ironic that im at my cousins house now, and his name is Scott? But he is straight and has a baby boy who I met for the first time!**

**Enjoy**

Seb POV.

I can't believe I'm getting set up by my cousin. He and his boyfriend is having a date where they each bring one single gay\bi friend and go on a date. All I know is to wear casual clothing and we will meet up with his boyfriend and his friend. All I know about this friend is that it is a boy, so my kind of Fuck. Yes I know it's supposed to be a 'date' but come on this is my we are talking about!

I hear a knock coming from the front door of our house, of as Niff puts it a mansion. I go leave the piano room and enter the front hall. I open the door and see the face of my cousin Scott.

"really Bas, still with the leather bad boy act?" Scott said looking unimpressed.

"really Scott, still in the closet with a one year boyfriend" he looked down and blushed his brown hair down over his green eyes. His eyes are a mix between the Smyth family green and his mom's side brown. I know I hit a soft spot so I covered a little "hey, I understand"

"yeah, as if you have feelings Bas" he snorted and looked up.

"ok, now ruin my fun, come on snugs" I say and walk to his car. I call him Snugs because he is a little on the bigger side and he is snuggly and pillow like. But I will never admit that when I'm upset I curl up to him and feel warm and happy.

"Ok so He hasn't met anyone from my family so be at least semi-nice. I have only met his new best friend so this is still all new to me." He says and starts to drive. We start to leave the city and I realize he was slowing down at a rest stop that has a hiking path. I see one other car that looks very familiar, and it looks like a navigator.

We start up a long winding path, even I will admit that even a mad man will think that this is a beautiful place. Away from this shit hole people call Ohio. When I was starting to get tired I saw two people one had slicked back hair and one had a perfect wave in his hair. From the back the guy with the sleeked back hair had a fair sized ass but looked familiar. But the one with the wave, his jeans were hugging every part of his mile high legs and perfect ass to go with his hair.

"Blaine!" Scott called and the boy with the sleeked back hair was looking at him with a smile and looked at me with an unimpressed look.

"Scott, you never told me your boyfriend was Anderson! I would have backed off and stopped trying to find my way into his pants!" I said as the boy beside him turned and I saw that boy I've been seeing all week, he has been everywhere, he is even in my French class, which is for fluent and when he speaks my native language, Damn it's as hot as Fuck.

Oh shit, I'm on a Date with the stormy blue eyed boy named Kurt hummel.

Kurt's pov

I'm scared to say the least. Blaine is setting me up with Scott's cousin and is picking me up in 15 minutes and I still need to pick between two outfits. I pull on my robe and call Finn.

"Finn, blue or Red?" I ask him. " I'm going out"

He looks at me and says, "your red polo with your black Skinnies. And your red and black bow tie, right?" he says.

"How do you know that Finn?" I ask astonished.

"that's your go to outfit, and if you are going out then you can't see the stains if it gets stained. And with your white, save it, not even straight man can look at you without giving a double look, god Kurt I'm not stupid." He says rolling his eyes.

I walk out and put the outfit on and checking the mirror to make sure my hair and outfit was perfect. I start walking down when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Hi Kurt my mom just dropped me off so you can drive." He says as we start walking to my Navigator.

"so this is the first time I've ever met anyone from Scott's corner, he says that his cousin is his inspiration so it's a little important to the both of us. And apparently if he wasn't gay he would be one hell of a ladies man." Blaine said and climbed into my car. He leads me to a rest stop with two washrooms and a trail.

"come on Kurt just on this trail." He drags me out of my car into the deserted lot and down to a path. He started to lead me down the deserted path it was like a home, a place to where only good things will happen. From the hot sun beaming on us to the cool damp air around us. The lavender flowers and emerald trees.

"Scott and his cousin is meeting us here, in about 5 minutes we will be at the lake and we just sit and relax" Blaine said out loud.

"Ok so we just wait?"

"ya" and silence prevailed.

We wait in silence for a few moments until I hear a familiar voice saying "Blaine!"

Blaine turned around and smiled happily but looked beside and frowned.

"Scott, you never told me your boyfriend was Anderson! I would have backed off and stopped trying to find my way into his pants!" a snarky no-good voice, and I knew exactly who it was. I turned to see emerald green gems, dusty blond hair and an annoyingly hot smirk.

Yup, I'm on a date with Sebastian Smyth

**A/N have a great day!**


	3. scrapes and hypothermia

**A/N hia! Its been so long and I'm soooooo sorry for the wait but these last 6 and a half monthes have been hard and I can't even out it here unless you want a full paragraph so here it is in a 15 word sentence.**

**Mormon, friends self-harm/multipule suicide attempts (none successful, thank gosh), friend abuse and more****! **

**Anywho, **

**Enjoy**

Sebastian's pov

To say I'm amused is to say the least, Scott and Blaine (slaine) decided that a walk in the wilderness would be a good idea, without checking the weather. And now we are all soaked cuddling up, to my dismay, in the navigator, shivering taking care of an idiotic doll that saved me.

Earlier that night,

"Wait you all know each other?" Scott asked still in the dark.

"yes, Sweetie, Sebastian has been trying to get 'in my pants' as he so kindly said it and Kurt is in his AP French class." He said smiling at my cousin, who is looking less lost.

"so, my cousin has been trying to, um, ya, with you" he said blushing "and this is your best-friend who is in his French class. I thought you went to Dalton, seb?" Scott clarified.

"I was but mere and pere pulled me out because they thought that if I moved out of an all-boys school I'd turn straight" I replied with a role of my eyes, Scott saw through my sarcasm and gave me a slight sympathetic smile, I swear there is not a bad bone in his fucking body, he doesn't swear, he lives his religion and he is nice to everyone.

"let's get this show on the road, please I wore black for a reason" a high voice called out and started walking to get out of the tight atmosphere.

We all started walking up a big hill up to this spot that Scott has said was a great place that he went with his scouts. We were walking the trail for 45 minutes before we found a big open meadow with a fire pit and a picnic table. We all sat down and just talked, well me and Kurt talked reluctantly and Blaine and Scott was being sickingly cute, like NIFF.

After about two hours it started to rain, than slowly pouring and then full out raining. We all ran to the biggest tree for protection from the rain, well that was until it started to thunder. Scott and Blaine went back down the trail slowly with Kurt and I following behind.

Soon after I tripped over a root of a fucking elder tree and got a big gash on my leg that hurt like a bitch.

"Oh My God, are you ok?" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"yes Princess, I am perfect, only losing blood through a gash on my thigh the size of my thumb!" I reply snapping at him until I saw him grab a pair of fabric scissors "what the Hell are you doing with those!?"

"I'm cutting your jean pant leg off so I can see the cut and help you, not murder you, as much as I want to" he replies cutting my pant leg off up to mid-thigh and looked thoroughly at my gash and started to take off his shirt, that was pretty wet already. He grabbed the scissors and cut a portion of his shirt off and went to rap the cloth around my leg, and stopped for a minute. He looked around then looked back down and quickly rapped the red cloth bandage and helped me stand, though he was practically carrying me down the trail, not that I would admit it.

A little while after I realized that I had my water proof leather jacket and Kurt had nothing but his tight jeans and his under shirt, a soaked white tank top. I feel him shiver a little and start to get worried, he won't stop shaking but I can tell his body is in such determination that he moves faster, until we made it to the big opening that resembles a rest stop on the side of the high way. I can feel him lose strength, but apparently I'm not the only one who noticed.

"Come on Kurt, just to the car, you can make it!" I hear Scott stepping out of the navigator and holding open the door. "It's on and the heat is on full blast!"

We made it to the door and Blane all but pulled Kurt in to the car. Blaine, Scott and I all pulled a freezing and weak Kurt into us and directly by the heat, but not too much to shock him though. Blaine put on the car radio and we all had to laugh hysterically as girl on fire by Alisha Keys played as Scott started to drive us home.

Scott first dropped off Blaine with a quick kiss to his cheek and started off to Kurt's house, knowing that he would need my help to carry him in. I look down at Kurt who is still shivering, curling up to my heated body, and can't help but to notice hew beautiful he is, even for a princess like him. I laughed at my own idiocy, he is a handsome prince, but absolutely beautiful.

Scott slowly pulled in Kurt's driveway stopping as close as he could to the front door, only to be met by a man at the door. I slowly shook Kurt to wake him up, with no such luck, he only curled into me closer. Scott got out and went up to the man at the door and started to tell him what happened. I attempted to open the door but it was hard with Kurt holding onto my warmth like a life line. Scott came back with the man who I presume s Kurt's father now looking at him up close, and opened the door to help Kurt out. Kurt's father leaned over and pulled Kurt away from the car, and me, to bring him inside.

He and Scott came out of the house about fifteen minutes later talking to each other, and walking over to me. I know realized I had zoned out completely and that I somehow got out of the car and was leaning on the shotgun door.

"Hi, Sebastian right?" the man asked, to which I nod, "I wish I could have met you on other terms but thank-you for helping my son"

"It was no problem sir, he kind of saved me to" I reply trying to stay calm though my mind was racing.

"None of this 'Sir' business, names Burt, your cousin was the same when Blaine came over with him the first few times." The men, Burt, said smiling.

"Anyway Burt, my cousin has a curfew soon, we better start to go" said Scott coming out of the shadows and walking to the driver's door.

"Okay, I'll attend to Kurt, drive safe and hope to see you soon!" Burt yelled and walked inside.

I get in fasten my seat belt about to put on music when my lovely cousin stopped me and asked the question I've been dreading I know he'd ask…

"Seb, how do you feel about Kurt, really?"

**A/N hiii SAM here, hope it won't take as long, a lot of bad stuff has happened to me I'm so sorry I can't put in words how sorry I am, love you all.**


End file.
